<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Showers by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663334">Snow Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Promos [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In desperation to get himself out of a snow storm, Yuri ends up at the only business open on Christmas Eve- a local bakery, where he meets someone who helps warm him up in more ways than one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Promos [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another promo for the Yuri On Ice holiday zine- https://yoiholidayzine.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Just some useless fluff for the season &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri had never expected it to snow quite <i>this</i> much in December</p>
<p>Sure, he knew that Detroit was liable to get alot of snow, that wasn't exactly new information or anything, but so early in winter...?</p>
<p>He really needed to get a new coat if the winter was going to be <i>this</i> harsh, but that wasn't anything he could afford to worry about immediately- his immediate concern was getting out of the snow storm he had gotten caught in</p>
<p>He was really starting to regret not having his own car....</p>
<p>Shaking like a leaf, his eyes scanned the local businesses, desperate for a brightly glowing <i>OPEN</i> sign</p>
<p>Closed.... closed.... closed.....</p>
<p>
  <i>Open</i>
</p>
<p>Eyes widening behind his glasses, Yuri rushed across the street, trying his best not to slide down on the icy pavement as he hurried towards the building, quickly setting his hand on the door and pulling it open to peer inside</p>
<p>"Um... are you open?"</p>
<p>Ah... it was a bakery, and it smelled <i>divine</i>, like sugar and vanilla and warm apple cinnamon....</p>
<p>"Yes! We're open, come on in," the man behind the counter- a beautifull creature with eyes like oceans and long silver hair- chirped excitedly</p>
<p>Yuri didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer, slipping into the baker and exhaling with releif when the door shut behind him</p>
<p>"You must be freezing, do you want some hot chocolate?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, that'd be great, thank you... but um... you may not want me in here..."</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>Before the stranger could ask about Yuri's admittedly odd forewarning, the brunette opened the large tote bag he had hung over his shoulder, sliding one side away from him and allowing the little brown Toy Poodle inside to pop his head up</p>
<p>The baker gasped, eyes sparkling and rushing out from behind the counter</p>
<p>"Oh my goodness what a lovely baby!!! What's his name!?"</p>
<p>"Vicchan," Yuri smiled back, relieved that the baker was apparently a dog person</p>
<p>"Oh? Well that's a coincidence, my name is Viktor,"</p>
<p>"Ah... he was named after a Victor, the one from Corpse Bride,"</p>
<p>"Really? I love that movie," Viktor beamed, crouching down to be at eye level with the dog</p>
<p>"Hello my precious one," he cooed adoringly, charming a chuckle out of Yuri</p>
<p>"You can pet him if you want,"</p>
<p>"Really!?"</p>
<p>Without even waiting on Yuri to answer, he reached out and very gently stroked his fingers along Vicchan's head, squealing quietly as the puppy nuzzled into his touch</p>
<p>"He's so sweet..." Viktor breathed, cooing and fawning over the dog adoringly</p>
<p>"He is, I'm glad you don't mind him, I know alot of businesses don't allow dogs..."</p>
<p>"Pft, it isn't like anyone else is here, no one will know,"</p>
<p>Yuri was a little more than surprised at that sentiment, but-</p>
<p>"Besides, it's a horror story outside, I'd have to be heartless to kick you two out, do you live far from here?"</p>
<p>"Um, about a ten minute drive, much longer walk,"</p>
<p>"I'll bet, what are you doing out in this storm anyway?"</p>
<p>"Vet visit, Vicchan hurt his foot this morning so I had to take him in,"</p>
<p>"Oh goodness, is he ok?" Viktor asked worriedly</p>
<p>"Yeah, just a sprain luckily, but I was worried he'd broken it since he fell off the bed all funny,"</p>
<p>Viktor's lips ticked into a light smile, rising to his feet, though he continued to lavish Vicchan in attention</p>
<p>"So you sleep with your pup too hm? Good, now I have a material witness for the next time my uncle tries to accuse me of being the only grown man to sleep with his dog,"</p>
<p>"Your uncle isn't a dog person huh?" Yuri concluded as Viktor reluctantly parted ways with Vicchan and made his way back behind the counter, giving his head a shake</p>
<p>"Not even remotely," the baker chuckled back as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet behind him along with a box of hot chocolate</p>
<p>"That's a shame, I never did understand how anyone could manage to not be a dog person,"</p>
<p>"You and I both," Viktor teased playfully, pouring some hot water from the kettle into the mug of coco powder</p>
<p>"Marshmellows? Wipped cream?"</p>
<p>"Cream please,"</p>
<p>"My kind of guy," Viktor winked, sliding over to the mini cooler on the other end of the counter</p>
<p>"So... you said you were here all by yourself? You're managing the store alone?"</p>
<p>"I own it actually," Viktor corrected, wich honestly took Yuri by considerable surprise, given how young Viktor appeared to be</p>
<p>"Really? That's... wow... that's incredible,"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Viktor hummed back, swirling the wipped cream in a massive mountain of white over the rim of the mug</p>
<p>Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip as he peered through the case of pastries, he wanted.... well... <i>everything</i>... he had always had a sweet tooth, and he loved food, but he knew that he couldn't splurge, he couldn't stand the thought of just buying hot chocolate after Viktor was going out on a limb for him though, so...</p>
<p>"Um, do you have anything that's safe for Vicchan to eat?"</p>
<p>"You mean like a pastry or-?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, pastries,"</p>
<p>"Ah, well I have just the thing," Viktor grinned, setting Yuri's hot chocolate on the counter between them before turning back to the cabinets again</p>
<p>"I haven't started to sell them officially yet, but I <i>do</i> make organic doggie treats! They're basically just tiny cookies with low sugar and nothing toxic that are made with things they actually need, like pumpkin, cranberry, apple... and they taste great and are totally edible for humans,"</p>
<p>Yuri wouldn't have believed that if he didn't outright watch Viktor pull a jar of teddy bear shaped treats from the cabinet and pop one into his mouth before setting the jar on the counter</p>
<p>"Go ahead and take some, I'm still perfecting the pricing and things like that so right now I really just make them for myself and my dog, Makkachin, she's a poodle too,"</p>
<p>"Really? That's a cool coincidence," Yuri mused, taking one of the cookies and letting Vicchan take it from his hand before grabbing another for himself and experimentally biting into it, eyes widening in surprise</p>
<p>"Oh my <i>god</i>..."</p>
<p>They tasted <i>far</i> better than any of the mass produced, preservative-filled cookies that lined grocery store shelves actually meant for humans</p>
<p>"Good, right? Those are the apple ones,"</p>
<p>"These taste <i>amazing</i> Viktor! You should make these your primary business,"</p>
<p>"You say that now, but you haven't tasted my apple pie yet," Viktor winked, causing Yuri to nearly choke on his cookie</p>
<p>Was that.... supposed to be flirting...?</p>
<p>"U-Um... th-then... I'll.. taste some? J-Just a small slice though I-... um... I'm on a diet..."</p>
<p>"Oh really? For health or...?"</p>
<p>"Uh, work," Yuri noted, clearing his throat as Viktor ducked down to the glass cabinet in front of them and grabbed one of the pre-done apple pie slices</p>
<p>Viktor looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Yuri interrupted</p>
<p>"H-How much? For the... the pie and the drink and the... dog treats?" he asked, grabbing his wallet from underneath Vicchan, who gave a slightly disapproving sound as he wobbled around in the tote bag</p>
<p>Yuri hated the concept of dog purses as an aesthetic symbol, always having associated them with people like Paris Hilton and the way small animals were used like accessories by rich people, but he had to admit that they were good for keeping Vicchan safe and warm when they had to go out in the snow like this, it wasn't like he could let Vicchan walk around after all, he'd get burried...</p>
<p>"Oh no charge,"</p>
<p>Yuri jerked his head up, opening his mouth to protest, only for Viktor to shake his head and feed Vicchan another treat</p>
<p>"The hot chocolate and dog treats aren't for sale," he clarified</p>
<p>"I just have them here for myself, so I'm not lost anything by sharing, and the pie... well, it's Christmas Eve," he added with a shrug, taking a fork from the counter behind him and setting it on the plate before giving it a gentle push towards Yuri</p>
<p>"I'd offer ice cream on that but if you're on a diet I guess I shouldn't,"</p>
<p>"Yeah, if anyone finds out about this pie I'll lose my head as it is," he confirmed, taking a bite a second later and moaning</p>
<p>God, Viktor was <i>right</i>, it <i>was</i> even better than the cookies...</p>
<p>"This is sinfull..." he muttered, although it didn't stop him from taking a second bite</p>
<p>"Glad you like it," Viktor chuckled, leaning across the counter and reaching out to scratch behind Vicchan's ears</p>
<p>"You should be sued for this, you're going to force me to come in here all the time now,"</p>
<p>"Oh what a <i>tragedy</i> that would be, I guess I'll just have to keep offering you sweets and hope that someday you'll get your fill of me," the baker teased, not even making an effort to sound serious</p>
<p>"Unlikely," Yuri snorted back, taking the plate and hot chocolate to one of the few tables set up across the room and tilting his head in invitation for Viktor to join him</p>
<p>An invitation that Viktor was all too eager to take him up on, excitedly making his way to the table himself as Yuri carefully set his bag down on the floor</p>
<p>"If you have a harness and a leash, Vicchan can step out of the bag, you don't need to keep him bundled up in there," Viktor offered, peering down in amusement at the pup, who looked none too pleased to still be stuck in the bag wile his human was eating apple pie <i>right above him</i></p>
<p>"Are you sure? I mean-"</p>
<p>"I'm positive, don't worry about it,"</p>
<p>Not prepared to argue, Yuri thanked his new freind and bent down to carefully set Vicchan free, making sure his leash was clipped onto his harness before fully setting him loose</p>
<p>But Vicchan was a good and very calm dog, luckily, so he was content just to sniff around the table and occassionalyl beg Yuri for food</p>
<p>...Wich Yuri was admittedly helpless to resist and every so often gave into</p>
<p>"So.... we've established why <i>I'm</i> here on Christmas Eve... why are <i>you</i> here on Christmas Eve?"</p>
<p>Blinking in surprise, Viktor sat up a little bit straighter, rubbing the back of his neck</p>
<p>"Ah... well, why not? I've got nothing better to do, and Christmas Eve is an untapped gold mine if you're willing to stay open later than everyone else, lots of people run late but still want to pick up that odd cake or pie for Christmas Day, you know? Usually I'm pretty slammed, but I wasn't counting on the weather, I had a few customers this morning but once the snow really started coming down, the business died,"</p>
<p>"Understandable, I was lucky I even managed to get to the vet," Yuri sighed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate</p>
<p>"But... don't you want to celebrate Christmas Eve though? How late are you even open tonight?"</p>
<p>"Oh I'm open until late evening, eight o'clock, I don't mind though, I don't really have any freinds or relatives to celebrate with, and Russian Christmas isn't until January seventh anyway so that's the day I take off, I'm open tommorrow afternoon for a bit too, again, just in case,"</p>
<p>"Oh..." Yuri mumbled, cutting into his pie again</p>
<p>"I guess I can understand that, in Japan we tend to celebrate Christmas Eve more than Christmas, it's kinda like an early Valentine's Day there, but our big celebrations aren't until January either, since New Year's is a really big deal for us,"</p>
<p>"Mm, so we've got a few things more in common, I admit it's nice to talk to another non-American about these things, you should hear some of the comments I've gotten about being open on Christmas from people here, even after I explain how it works in Russia, I still get alot of odd remarks and looks,"</p>
<p>Yuri only snorted to that, sipping his hot chocolate again</p>
<p>"I can identify, I've gotten the same,"</p>
<p>"Mm, especially once people hear it's my birthday,"</p>
<p>Choking, Yuri paused, eyebrows raising and glancing up from the mug</p>
<p>"I-.... tommorrow is your birthday..?"</p>
<p>"Mmm-hm," Viktor nodded, leaning down to pet Vicchan again</p>
<p>"Are.... you doing anything speical for it?"</p>
<p>"I'm baking my favorite cake flavor,"</p>
<p>"Anything <i>else</i>?"</p>
<p>"No, not really, nothing is open in the states on Christmas day, and even if it were, there isn't much point, so I'm another year older, why would I celebrate that by myself?"</p>
<p>Yuri hid his frown behind his mug, his shoulders sagging</p>
<p>He didn't want to be one of <i>those</i> people, but... he also couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness on Viktor's behalf...</p>
<p>Celebrating holidays alone was one thing, particularly when they weren't really your thing, but your birthday...?</p>
<p>He pursed his lips, putting his mug down and reaching into his bag again</p>
<p>"Then in that case, you aren't busy tommorrow night are you?"</p>
<p>"Nope, free as a bird, why?"</p>
<p>Face now steadily turning pink, Yuri slid his wallet out, reaching into it and pulling out a ballet ticket for the next evening's show</p>
<p>"Then..... would you like to come?"</p>
<p>Viktor didn't even look at it, instantly lighting up instead</p>
<p>"Yes!! Yes I would love to, thank you Yuri,"</p>
<p>"No problem, consider it a birthday gift, and a thank-you for letting Vicchan and I shelter here until the storm calms down,"</p>
<p>"You don't need to thank me for that,"</p>
<p>"Maybe not, but... I still feel like I should, so um.... I hope you like the ballet,"</p>
<p>"I love ballet," Viktor promised softly, reaching out to gently curl his fingers around Yuri's</p>
<p>"And I'm going to love <i>this</i> ballet more than any other,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Yuri had apparently neglected to tell Viktor about the ballet was that he wouldn't be attending it as Viktor's <i>date</i>, but as a <i>performer</i></p>
<p>It wasn't until Viktor had arrived at the theater and been ushered into one of the private boxes that he realized something might be up, it was one thing for Yuri to have an extra ballet ticket, but an extra <i>exclusive</i> ticket was an entirely different story</p>
<p>"So, wich one is your's?"</p>
<p>Startled, Viktor turned to look at the beautifull blonde man sitting beside him, his green eyes sparkling and an almost Cheshire like grin on his face</p>
<p>"I'm.... sorry?"</p>
<p>"The dancers, <i>cheri</i>, mine is playing the Nutcracker Prince,"</p>
<p>"Oh I think there's been some mistake, I'm meeting a date here, I'm not with a dancer,"</p>
<p>The blonde seemed skeptical, eyebrows slowly raising</p>
<p>"Oh? What's your date's name?"</p>
<p>"Yuri Katsuki,"</p>
<p>The blonde- as well as a stoic brunette sitting behind them- snorted at that, clearly amused</p>
<p>"I believe you've been bamboozled <i>mon cher</i>, you aren't here to watch the ballet with some cute boy, you're here to watch some cute boy <i>in</i> the ballet,"</p>
<p>Seeing the look of confusion on Viktor's face, the blonde apparently took pity on him</p>
<p>"I've been to six of these things already, this is the box where freinds and family- or more specifically, the significant others- of the dancers sit, one of the boxes anyhow, and I happen to know Yuri <i>very</i> well, he's my Phichit's best freind, he happens to be playing Clara this evening,"</p>
<p>"Clara..?" Viktor asked slowly</p>
<p>"But... isn't that a female role? Isn't Yuri male...?"</p>
<p>One more quiet huff of amusement from the brunette behind them, and a look of deadpanned disbeleif from the blonde next to him</p>
<p>"...Darling, did you even look at your ticket when the boy gave it to you?"</p>
<p>"Sure I did, it's for The Nutcracker,"</p>
<p>"Performed by the <i>Boys In Tutus Ballet Company</i>, it's an all gay company <i>cheri</i>,"</p>
<p>That revelation was enough to finally unhinge Viktor's jaw, much to the blonde's clear amusement</p>
<p>"If you think that's stunning, just wait until the show starts,"</p>
<p>Oh, Viktor waited alright</p>
<p>And he was <i>far</i> from disappointed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuri!!! That was amazing!!!"</p>
<p>Yuri hadn't expected to be slammed by a running hug the moment he emerged into the theater lobby, but he certainly wasn't complaining</p>
<p>"Th-Then.... then you liked it?"</p>
<p>"I loved it!"</p>
<p>"I'm so happy to hear that-"</p>
<p>"<i>But</i>,"</p>
<p>Yuri tensed, face pink as Viktor pulled back, a pout clearly marring his face</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me that you were one of the performers?"</p>
<p>"I-I thought it was obvious...?"</p>
<p>"Obvious? Not at all! Here I showed up thinking we were on a date only to find my date on the stage,"</p>
<p>"You mean you.... really want to date me...?"</p>
<p>Somehow, Viktor's frown only deepened at that</p>
<p>"Ofcourse I want to date you! I thought that we had a connection when we met last night... but... if you didn't feel it then perhaps I was wro-"</p>
<p>"No! N-No you weren't wrong, you were right! I-I mean... I... I want to date you Viktor... i-if... you're ok with that,"</p>
<p>Viktor beamed, practically jumping with joy as he curled his hands around Yuri's</p>
<p>"Then how about we take that first date now?"</p>
<p>"But it's Christmas, where could we-?"</p>
<p>"Don't you remember?" Viktor interrupted, giving Yuri's hand a light squeeze</p>
<p>"My bakery is open on Christmas,"</p>
<p>Grinning, Yuri squeezed back, pulling Viktor towards the exit of the theater</p>
<p>"Then let's go have some hot chocolate,"</p>
<p>Viktor's eyes sparkled, happily following Yuri to the door</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm dating a prima ballerina~"</p>
<p>"Well I'm not actually a <i>prima-</i>.... you know what? Nevermind, it's not important,"</p>
<p>The only thing that was important now was that the two of them were together, stepping into the light dusting of snow outside, so different from the storms from the day before</p>
<p>Yuri had a feeling alot was going to be different from now on, and personally, he couldn't wait</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>